Ash's Hawlucha
Ash's Hawlucha is a / -type Pokémon owned by Ash Ketchum and is the third Pokémon he caught in the Kalos region. Ash's Hawlucha first appeared in the trailer of the upcoming episodes and the new opening and ending of the XY series. Biography Hawlucha made its debut appearance when it was defending a group of small Pokémon from an Ursaring who was bullying them and stealing their food. When Hawlucha attempted to use Flying Press on it to finish it off, Ursaring moved aside and prepares to throw a boulder on it to crush it. Luckily for Hawlucha, Ash and Pikachu stepped in and defended Hawlucha from Ursaring. Soon after that, Ash and his friends learned that Hawlucha once battled against Machamp and became the "Champion of the Forest". Ash decided to help Hawlucha perfect its Flying Press attack, which ended up in a success despite some minor failures. Suddenly, the Ursaring that attacked Hawlucha from before appeared, only this time with Conkeldurr and Machamp, who was told that Hawlucha was attacking the forest Pokémon. Machamp and Hawlucha both battled evenly until Ursaring and Conkeldurr interrupted the battle and began to beat up Hawlucha together. Machamp was confused about what was happening at first, but it eventually realized that every word the two evil Pokémon said about Hawlucha was a lie. Angered at their treachery, Machamp knocked both Ursaring and Conkeldurr out cold and took them. Machamp then gave Hawlucha a thumbs up for respect. Ash decided to have a battle with Hawlucha and sends out his Froakie. However, the battle ended in a tie when Froakie's Pound collided with Hawlucha's Flying Press. Soon after the battle, Ash asked Hawlucha to come travel with him and Hawlucha accepted the offer. Ash later used Hawlucha in a sky battle against Moria's Talonflame. But because of Talonflame's mighty speed and power, Hawlucha lost the battle. Sometime later, Hawlucha and Froakie once got into a squabble and began to fight each other. Their fighting didn't last long until a Trevenant kidnapped Ash and dragged him into the forest. When Froakie and Hawlucha attempted to save their trainer, they learned that the reason why Trevenant kidnapped Ash is because it needed his help in saving its companions, a Bonsly and a Sudowoodo, who were caught in an electric net set up by Team Rocket. Hawlucha and Froakie both worked together to save the two Pokémon, send Team Rocket flying, and settle their differences, becoming best friends in the process. Hawlucha was later used in its very first Gym Battle when Ash was battling Korrina and her Mienfoo. During the battle, Ash attempted to use Tierno's dancing strategy to dodge most of Mienfoo's attacks. However, things did not go well when Mienfoo's intense strength, speed, and power got the best of Ash and Hawlucha. Because of that, Ash abandoned the idea and decides to go along with his own battling strategy, giving Hawlucha a chance to finish Mienfoo off with a really strong Flying Press attack. Hawlucha was later sent out to battle against Korrina's Lucario in its Mega Evolved form, but was quickly defeated. Personality Hawlucha is a type of Pokémon that has a remarkable sense of honor and a strong will to protect anyone from danger. Just like Sceptile, Buizel, and Snivy, Hawlucha is very calm, cool, and greatly determined to never lose hope during a battle. It is also shown to be protective and kind to any Pokémon it defended and they would always call it the "Champion of the Forest". Even though it just had brutal fight with the other Pokémon like Ursaring and Conkeldurr, it was still able to have battle against Ash's Froakie and shown to be just as powerful as it shown to them that it will still fight in good condition. Known moves Voice actors *Shin-ichiro Miki (Japanese) *H.D. Quinn (English) Trivia *Hawlucha is Ash's first -type Pokémon that doesn't have a pre-evolution or an evolution. *This is the first time Ash has gotten 2 birdlike Pokémon in a region, not counting the manga where he caught Pidgeotto and Fearow. Gallery es:Hawlucha de Ash Category:Fighting-type Pokémon Category:Flying-type Pokémon Category:Ash's Pokémon Category:Recurring Pokémon